


Lingering

by 11JJ11



Series: Waiting [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien-centric, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Short Chapters, adrinette kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11JJ11/pseuds/11JJ11
Summary: When Gabriel Agreste was unmasked as Hawk Moth, Adrien's world came crashing down. What little remained of his family was torn apart, and he found himself lost in life, not even his Lady at his side. However with Marinette's support and love, he finds himself able to carry on.
Relationships: Adrien & Nooroo, Adrien & Plagg, Adrien & Plagg & Nooroo, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Nooroo & Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug)
Series: Waiting [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752352
Comments: 81
Kudos: 263





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to my fic, Waiting. These two fics can be read independently, though I do recommend reading Waiting first.
> 
> Thank you to fabulously_frenzied for being the beta for this fic! ^^

It should have been a moment of victory.

A moment of relief, of freedom they had been fighting towards for so long. A triumphant smile had been playing along his lips as his fingers had wrapped around the brooch, Hawk Moth firmly bound in the confines of Ladybug’s yoyo. He had watched the magic give way from around him, ready to finally see the face of the one who had been attacking the city since they were children.

“Gabriel Agreste,” Ladybug said, her voice full of surprise, yet that did nothing to hide the bitter undertone in her voice.

Chat Noir hadn’t been able to move in that moment, staring at the bitter gaze of his father as he glowered up at them, refusing to say a word. Flying out from the brooch came Nooroo, the little kwami nervously looked about as tension filled the air, and with a harsh tug Ladybug brought Gabriel in close, a sneer on her face.

“Master?” Nooroo asked softly.

“You’re bound to this man no more, Nooroo,” Ladybug said, easily hoisting Gabriel up with the strength her Miraculous gave her, and she turned towards those who had gathered to watch the battle, to those who had been filming the fight. There was Alya near the front with her phone like always, flanked by several news reporters, whose cameramen immediately turned their focus towards the unmasked villain. “Here you are Paris– Hawk Moth.”

Chat Noir’s mouth was dry, and his hand tightened around the brooch, his claws digging into his palm. For a moment he couldn’t bring himself to even breathe, the truth in front of him refusing to be realized. Every bruise on his body seemed to flare, and memories from past akumas tauntingly rose in his mind.

“Master!” Nooroo cried, the small kwami hurrying forward. “Wait– I’m sorry– he just– I–!”

Gabriel didn’t even glance at the sprite, merely jerking his head up defiantly as he was forced to his knees. Chaos had exploded on the streets, yet there was a ringing in Chat’s ears as he stared at the one who had brought him so much pain. Who had threatened those who he cared for. Who had hurt the city he had loved.

The last of his family.

“It’s... it’s over,” Ladybug whispered softly, her grip on her yoyo tightening. “We did it, Chat, we– Chaton?”

She turned just in time to see her partner drawing his baton, turning his back on the Eiffel Tower as he ran. Away from the forming crowds, away from his partner, away from his father– away from the truth.

_ “Chat!” _

But he couldn’t stop, not with the bitterness burning at his throat and the tears spattering his mask. He launched himself into the air, Butterfly Miraculous still clutched tightly in his hands as his feet hit the roof, pushing himself once more as he ran. And ran. And ran.

He ran until his throat hurt, until the taste of copper was in his mouth, and his muscles screamed for him to stop. He sank down into an alleyway, limbs shaking as he leaned up against a wall, struggling against a sob as he forced himself to breathe. His head spun dizzily as it replayed those horrible moments in his mind, the memory fresh and sharp.

_ “Gah!” _ He roared, spinning about and slamming a fist into the brick wall. His knuckles burned under his suit, and cracks appeared in the stone. His heavy breaths and angry pants gave way to a sob, and more tears spilled down his face as he fell to his knees. “Why... wh-why...?”

“Monsieur Chat Noir?” An uncertain voice called, and he flinched, before looking up. Wide purple eyes stared at him, the kwami’s wings shifting nervously as their gazes met. He looked down at the brooch, then back at Nooroo.

“Why?” His voice cracked. “Why did he do it, Nooroo, why?”

The Butterfly darted about nervously. “Your emotions are everywhere, Chat Noir, perhaps you should rest.”

“Tell me Nooroo, please, tell me?” Chat Noir said, choking on air, struggling to force the words from his mouth.  _ “Please!” _

“Chat Noir–?” Nooroo questioned, flying closer, and Chat let out another sob.

“Cl-claws–” He gasped, still attempting to speak. “Cl-claws in– claws in– claws–”

Green light draped him, transforming as the words left him. Plagg came flying out of the ring on his finger, raw worry in his gaze. Nooroo stared at him for a moment, eyes widening in realization.

“Kid!” Plagg said, zipping down so he was in front of him. “Come on kid, breathe, you can do that.”

“Oh guardians,” Nooroo whispered. “Adrien...”

With that, Nooroo hurried over towards the human he had watched grow up from a child to a young adult, the one he had not been allowed to interact with for many years, but had still carried a fondness for all that time. He nuzzled his cheek, trying to reassure him despite the conflict in his heart, while Plagg settled into his hair, letting out purrs in an attempt to comfort him.

* * *

“Are you sure you want to do this, kid?” Plagg whispered, nestled in the collar of Adrien’s jacket as they headed out into the cool Paris night.

“She’s waiting for me,” he croaked, forcing himself to step forward. “I can’t leave her.”

Torture. The last twenty-four hours had been torture. From the moment his father’s face had been unmasked, to the moment the police had showed up at the manor, and every question that had been asked of him. So many reporters. Cameras. People. Words, meaningless words, thrown at him with every step he had taken.

He wanted to shut down. To curl up and cut off the world before it could hurt him even more, but one thing had kept him going– his Lady.

His phone had always given him alerts for the Ladyblog, which had been going off all day, but when one had gone off in the late evening he couldn’t help but look at it. A simple picture of Ladybug standing atop the Eiffel Tower, looking out in the distance as she paced a beam, searching, waiting– and he knew the one she was looking for was him.

He had tried, but even with two Miraculouses in his hands he couldn’t bring himself to mutter the words to transform. He had felt like he was choking as he spoke, a crushing fear surging up even at the thought. That hadn’t stopped him from trying, until he had found himself on the ground trying to make himself breathe, Plagg and Nooroo shouting his name.

He couldn’t bring himself to transform, but he couldn’t leave his Lady either.

So he had forced himself to put on a jacket, to give a slice of cheese to Plagg and several grapes to Nooroo, and step outside. Outside to where dozens of reporters were, taking pictures of the mansion, waiting for some glimpse of him or staff– and had hounded him with questions the moment he had stepped outside. He didn’t process any of their words, just forcing himself to keep walking, to press through the crowd.

He couldn’t leave Ladybug waiting, so he forced himself to press on towards the Eiffel Tower– which was just as surrounded as his house, if not more. It was the place Hawk Moth had been unmasked, where their heroine now stood, and where people were now celebrating. He forced himself to merge with the crowd, to ignore the stares, and make his way as close to the base of the tower as he could.

“Wait, is that– Adrien Agreste?”

“What is he doing here?”

“Do you think–”

He closed his eyes, drowning out the whispers. He was here, where his Lady was waiting, and that was all he needed to worry about. Maybe he couldn’t transform now, but he would tomorrow. He would come here tomorrow and explain everything to her.

When tomorrow came he still couldn’t bring himself to transform, but still he went to the Eiffel Tower, standing in its shadows while Ladybug waited above. And the night after that, and the night after.

He would be there, no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

Life in prison was Gabriel’s sentence for his crimes against Paris– some thought it was extreme but deserved, others thought it wasn’t enough. To Adrien, it didn’t matter, nor did it matter that his father had handed him everything as his inheritance while he was locked away. It wasn’t simple, of course: the mansion was treated like a crime scene, not to mention the vandalism it experienced. His father’s company had fallen into shambles, and a large portion of his father’s fortune had been seized to go to the city and to the akuma victims.

Adrien was happy for it to go there.

Yet ‘happy’ felt wrong to describe how he felt, especially when he found himself attending his mother’s funeral. Her body had been discovered hidden away beneath the mansion, awakening a sorrow Adrien had long thought he was ready to move past. Burying her brought a closure, yet reopened so many wounds. It was a private burial, yet as he exited the cemetery with the few others who had attended he found that others had not gotten that memo.

“Why should she be buried when she’s the one that started this all?”

“How does it feel to be the son of a monster?”

“Don’t act like you’re innocent– there’s no way you didn’t know what was going on in your own home!”

His stomach churned when he saw the crowd, and easily it was the most bitter he had seen since his father had been unmasked. His aunt and cousin were quick to depart, not wanting to be swept up in the hatred that they carried for his father. He didn’t blame them– but he also didn’t know what to do.

So he stood there on the sidewalk, silent as insults were hurled at him and bitter glares as if he had worn the Butterfly Miraculous himself.

He wondered what they would think if they knew he had it on him right now. He wondered if they would still hate him if they knew he was Chat Noir– who had been nothing but praised alongside Ladybug for his fight against Hawk Moth despite having vanished into thin air.

“Just because the damage was repaired doesn’t mean we don’t remember!” Someone screamed. “My little girl was akumatized– and she was only two!”

Adrien flinched, he always hated it when Hawk Moth had targeted children and teenagers.

“Is your father going to be laid to rest here too when he finally croaks, like his bones deserved to be laid among these innocent people?!”

_ “What do you think you’re doing?” _ An angry voice roared above the crowd, shattering the tension that had been churning in the air. Adrien jumped, recognizing it instantly, the sound of her anger being something he had often found beautiful. He looked up with wide eyes as a blur of red landed in front of him, yoyo retracting into her hand.

“Ladybug–” The crowd’s demeanor shifted instantly, to almost a reverence at the sight of her.

“All of you should be ashamed of yourself,” she snarled, taking a step forward, causing everyone else to take a step back. “You know what I always prided Paris on? The fact that we didn’t blame the innocent. That those akuma victims were treated as the victims they were, and weren't held responsible for the actions they were forced to make when under Hawk Moth’s control.”

She glowered out at the crowd, radiating a fierce aura that forced them to take a step back once more without her even moving.

“And here you are, laying blame on someone who had nothing to even do with this,” Ladybug whispered, bitterness in her voice. “On someone who’s probably suffered more through this time than all of you– and you’re harassing him after he laid his innocent mother to rest? I don’t know what’s wrong with you, but everyone in this crowd is absolutely disgusting!”

Her voice echoed across the street, an unnatural silence following as they digested her words.

“All of you leave  _ now.” _ Her voice was deadly quiet. “If I see any of you near Adrien again I will personally make sure you regret it. If I even hear a whisper blaming anyone but Hawk Moth, I will show Paris just what happens when you anger Creation.”

Her words hung in the air, dangerous and churning, and Adrien gaped at her. He simply didn’t understand how someone like her could exist– so selfless, so brave, protecting without hesitation– especially when someone like him didn’t deserve it.

The crowd scattered instantly, no one wanting to face the wrath of Ladybug, and Adrien realized he wasn’t breathing. He took in several ragged breathes as Ladybug turned towards him, her hard gaze softening into a gentle concern he had seen so often. She made his way towards him, and he felt guilt burning in his heart. He had left her to face Paris on her own, to testify against Hawk Moth without her partner by her side when he had promised to always be there.

“Adrien?” She said softly, hand reaching out to him, and he wheeled back. She paused, hesitating, and she opened her mouth to speak again.

He couldn’t bear it, and just like the day he had unmasked his father he turned and ran.

He ran just as blindly as he did that day, with almost the same desperation as he fled from her. He couldn’t look at her, he couldn’t accept her concern after he had abandoned her so easily. He didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve any of it.

“Kid, stop,” Plagg said softly. “Stop, kid, and breathe.”

He listened to the kwami, stopping by a fountain, panting heavily. He felt Plagg and Nooroo nuzzling him from the pockets they were hidden in, soft purrs coming from the former. He sank down onto a bench, hands clamped around his head as he tried to regain control of his emotions. He felt so lost– and he didn’t know where he was to go next. Life had once seemed so endless, but now it felt as if walls were closing in from all sides.

“Adrien?”

He flinched at the sound, head jerking up. He held his hands out, ready to just beg to be left alone. Sometimes people approached him out of bitterness, sometimes out of pity, but either way he couldn’t handle it.

“Please, just–” he began, and he found a pair of bright blue eyes locked on him. “...Marinette?”

“Is it okay if I join you?” Marinette asked softly.

“...Y-yeah,” he whispered, looking away.

She sat down next to him, close enough for comfort, but far enough away so she wasn’t looming. Marinette didn’t say anything at first, which Adrien was grateful for as he lowered his head once more, trying to reign in his emotions once more. Someone so near seemed to make him relax, especially since he knew she wasn’t judging him or pressing for answers he didn’t have.

“I... I saw what happened back there,” Marinette said slowly. “And I just wanted to make sure everything was okay after that.”

He numbly shook his head, and she let out a bitter chuckle.

“I know that ‘okay’ probably isn’t the right thing to say,” she corrected after a moment. “But if you ever need anything, Adrien, just reached out to us. Okay? Me, Nino, Alya– we’re all here for you, like always.”

“I know,” he whispered. “I just... don’t want to drag anyone into this.”

“Well, too bad,” she said with a huff. “We’re your friends, and we go down with you whether you like it or not.”

He let out a small snort through his nose at this– the closest thing to a laugh in a week. He paused for a moment, before looking up at her. “Thank you, Marinette. You’re too kind.”

“I try my best,” she said, and then she hesitated. “You– you don’t have to answer this– but what do you think of Ladybug?” He stiffened. “I just– I just saw how you reacted, and I just wanted to know...”

“I admire her,” he said after a moment. “More than anyone. She is brave and selfless, and I...” he trailed off, but it was just so easy to talk to Marinette. “I just felt guilty,” he said honestly. “I don’t deserve to be near her.”

He felt a hand on his shoulder. “Adrien, you’ve done absolutely nothing wrong.”

“I just...” he trailed off, before shaking his head. “I just can’t explain it. I need time, I guess.”

“Well, the good news is that we have plenty of that,” Marinette said, earning the second snort-like laughter from Adrien.

“Thanks, Marinette,” he said with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “It’s nice, honestly. Just to talk.”

“If you want to talk some more, just call,” she said, patting him on the shoulder.

He hesitated. “Maybe we could go get a coffee sometime?” He blurted out, and she blinked at him. “I just... haven’t done anything ‘normal’ in so long and I guess I just can’t stay cooped up all day and–”

She patted his shoulder with a smile. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning, okay?”

Emotions stirring once more, he nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

No matter what Adrien did, he always felt guilty.

People tried to reassure him that he was anything but that– his friends, his kwamis, random strangers on the streets. That didn’t change a thing about how he felt though, and he always did everything he could to try to relieve the feelings that had seemed to settle in his heart.

He had inherited the shambles of the  _ Gabriel _ brand, which had fallen apart the moment his father’s mask had been ripped away. It was barely even a company when it came into his hands– dozens of locations having been vandalized and looted, workers quitting or refusing to work, and he had done his best to clean up the mess it had become. Adrien had shut down all production, donated all clothing that had yet to be sold, and had set up a generous severance for all the workers that would be losing their jobs as he brought the company to a close. Locations had been shut down and sold, ads torn down, signs of the once-famous fashion designer vanishing from the city.

The only thing to remain was the mansion, which seemed to be targeted daily no matter what level of security he invested in. Then again, he didn’t invest as much as he could, for he held no blame for those who were bitter towards his father. He never pressed changes, only asked that he could live his life out in peace.

That didn’t stop new layers of spray paint from appearing on walls, for rotten food to be thrown into the garden, and for plants to be trampled. The only thing Adrien cared for outside though was the statute of his mother, which he had moved to keep out of the way of the vandalism.

Despite his attempts to upkeep his home... it never felt like home. Every time Marinette reached out for them to go somewhere, he happily took it, glad to be in the wonderful woman’s presence and just have a chance to breathe with this heavy weight that always seemed to weigh him down. She stuck by his side with a ferocity, supporting him in every way she could.

That’s why he was’t surprise to see Marinette on the Agreste Mansion security just outside the gates, merely ten minutes after he had made his first post online in months.

_ “Adrien, you’d better open up the gates right now!” _ She called through the camera, and Adrien couldn’t help but smile faintly, tapping a few buttons to let the gates swing open. Marinette stormed up the front steps, throwing open the door without even knocking. “What on earth are you thinking?”

He shrugged, taking a sip on his coffee despite it being late. “If people aren’t going to stop, I might as well let them.”

“You just can’t go and say people are allowed to vandalize your home,” she protested.

“Oh, it’s not vandalizing if I give the okay,” Adrien replied. “Besides, this place has never been much of a home to me, so I honestly don’t care. It’s not like anyone would want to buy this place, so I can’t sell it, so might as well let people get their anger on Fa... Gabriel out.”

There was a heavy feeling in his heart as he said the name. The man was supposed to be family, the last of it... but now he couldn’t help but wonder if he had ever cared. Had he truly looked to him as a son? 

The more he looked back, the more he realized that the family he thought he had probably had vanished alongside his mother.

“I...” Marinette closed her eyes. “It’s your house–”

“Mari,” he said softly. “This would make me feel better, trust me.” He gave a small smile. “I don’t think I can stay here for much longer anyways... me and Nino are going to get an apartment, I’ve already moved everything out of here that was important to me... this is just a place of bad memories now.”

Marinette’s gaze softened. “Whatever helps you, Adrien. I just don’t want you to make a decision that you might regret. Or that could put you in danger.”

Adrien smiled. “Thank you, but I think this is something everyone needs... the city  _ and _ me.” He took another sip of coffee, before setting it aside. “Afterwards I’ll have everything torn down, and I’m going to make it a memorial– to everyone who was akumatized. And to Ladybug for saving this city.”

“And Chat Noir.”

He couldn’t help but flinch had the name, looking at Marinette. Her eyes were lit with a fierce determination, blue eyes flashing in a way that made his heart thump. Marinette had been nothing but loyally by his side since his father had been unmasked, even when he felt that he didn’t deserve it.

“H-huh?”

“Chat Noir saved this city as well,” Marinette said fiercely, her fiery blue gaze not leaving his. “He was there every step of the way– and just because he’s chosen to live his own life does not make him any less of a hero.”

“Own life?” He echoed, rolling the words about in his mind. Was that what he was doing? It didn’t feel like living– he felt like an empty shell, pushing himself through each and every day. And his own life... his life had never truly been his own, not until the day he had donned the Black Cat Miraculous. And now... he didn’t know what he was doing.

Marinette looked away, gazing out the window. “Being a hero, that kind of burden... it’s something most people can’t even imagine. He put himself at risk so many times, was hurt more than anyone else in the fight against Hawk Moth...” She trailed off, seemingly struggling to find words. “No one can really blame him for wanting to put that life behind him...” Adrien felt his throat tightening as he realized there were tears in her eyes. “But he’s a hero, he deserves that honor– even if he doesn't want the spotlight anymore. Chat was amazing, and I will treasure his memory forever.”

Adrien’s vision blurred.

He did not understand how someone like Marinette could exist. How someone so caring, so full of love could stand by someone like him. Not just Adrien Agreste, the empty shell, Hawk Moth’s son– but also Chat Noir, the one who had vanished like a shadow in the night, abandoning the city he had promised to protect. A wave of emotion washed over him, something he had felt for her many times, but it seemed it was only now he realized what it was. 

Tears fell down his cheeks, barely even hearing Marinette’s words as she turned towards him in worry. A dear friend who had stood by him so many times, even when he felt like he had done nothing to deserve it, let alone having done something for her. He wiped away some of his tears, looking at her.

“I’ll make the memorial to Chat Noir too,” he whispered. “If that would make you happy.” More tears stung his eyes. “You deserve to be happy, Marinette, you deserve it so much.”

“Adrien?”

He let out a bitter laugh. “You’ve been such a good friend to me, while I’ve done nothing.” It felt strange to feel the tears as they kept coming. He had cried so much after the night of his father’s arrest– but it had been so long since he had even let the tears escape. Yet as they came they couldn’t stop, his eyes locked on Marinette. “And I’m just realizing how much I love you.”

The air was quiet between them, and he couldn't quite make out Marinette’s expression due to the tears. He wiped them away again, the truth of the words still fresh on his tongue, and he wondered how he didn't realize it sooner. He loved this woman in front of him, and she made him feel loved. She was peace, she was safety, and when she was around the ache in his heart didn’t burn.

“Adrien,” she said softly, and he felt tears stinging his eyes once more. Before he could move though her hands were cupping his face, gently wiping them away for him. Those blue eyes stared up at him, and he felt himself struggling for a breath at the tenderness in her eyes. “Oh, Adrien...”

His hands covered hers, holding her tightly. Her next words he so desperately wanted to hear, no matter the way the thought made his heart thump. The smile on Marinette’s face was so soft, caressing his cheek.

“I love you too,” Marinette said softly, and he felt a lightness within his chest that he had forgotten. “I have for a long time. I don’t know what the future will hold for you– for us– and I know you have been through so much. But just know that I will be here for you, no matter what, and that no matter what you hear, know that you are loved.” She smiled, tears in her own eyes. “I just want you to know that no matter what happens next, I will always be here.”

She loved him. Marinette loved him.

He knew what her words meant, that no matter what happened between them now she would be there. His life and emotions were far from stable right now, and she was not expecting him to put himself out there if he was not ready. He gripped her hands tighter, because the knowledge that she felt the same was all that needed to know. Perhaps stability was the one thing he did not have right now– but yet she was still his constant.

He did not need to give her a verbal answer, because as he pulled her into a kiss she understood. They stood there in the foyer of the Agreste Mansion, arms wrapped around the other in a protective embrace, clutching each other tightly in a promise that they would never let go. Her lips were soft against his, as gentle as her voice. The kiss tasted salty from their tears– but unlike the ones he had shed before, they were ones of joy.

And so the mansion was able to hold one last good memory, something he would always carry with him even when it came time for the building to be torn down.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien and Marinette quickly became inseparable: constant companions supporting each other as they together made their first steps in life. They were always together– and that was the hope that the future was bringing for Adrien. For the first time in months, the shadow over his head seemed to clear, there being something for him to actually reach towards in front of him.

It was something he had thought couldn’t happen, but he was finally moving forward in life.

He did not keep himself holed up in his and Nino’s apartment, but instead stepped out into the world to work. He did not work for money– he had several bank accounts already full of that– but instead drove himself forward with service and charity. He did not consider himself a hero, especially when he could not bring himself to wear the mask, but he would not let that stop him from helping the city that he loved.

Marinette pursued an education, working towards her dreams of fashion– giving Adrien new fond memories for something he had once held few of. There was nothing like coming over to her apartment, watching her work on her craft with a passion, building herself up in the fashion world from the ground up, and Adrien knew that she deserved every moment of if.

There was only one time they were not side by side.

When it came to the anniversary of Hawk Moth’s defeat, all of his friends knew that he needed to be alone. He would pull away as the city celebrated the fall of the villain– and nothing could change his mind. Not Nino insisting that he shouldn’t be alone, not Alya inviting him to any event– but what always surprised him the most was the Marinette did not do the same. She would just smile softly, asking him if he thought for sure that he would be okay, before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

She did the same thing as he did, after all, pulling away from the festivities, insisting that she too wanted to be alone. She never pressed him to spend that time together, only told him how much she loved him before they would both go their separate ways. He wasn’t sure what she did during the week of celebrations, though he told everyone that he was taking a bus out of town to simply be alone.

He hated telling his friends these lies, especially his girlfriend, but a part of him felt it was necessary. He justified it to himself, though, that this was part of protecting his identity as he rented a hotel not far from the Eiffel Tower, no matter how much it would cost. He would book a room months in advance, and retreat to his hideaway, alone with nothing but his guilt and his two closest companions.

“You know, we could go this year,” Plagg said, smacking his lips as he pulled out a wheel of camembert from Adrien’s suitcase. “It would do you some good to talk to Ladybug, you know.” 

Adrien stared out at the Eiffel Tower, where he knew his Lady would be tonight, waiting for him as she did every year. It was a horrible feeling, the guilt of seeing her up there alone, as he lingered in the shadows down below. Plagg’s words hurt as well, because he  _ wanted _ to go and see her. To transform and take to the roofs to be by her once more. While so many aspects of his life had been moving forward... his time of being a hero had seemed to be frozen in time.

He wore both Miraculouses at all times, a silver brooch on his chest and his treasured ring on his finger, but he could never bring himself to call for a transformation. To don the suit that held so many precious, yet painful memories. To place himself in the same shoes he had stood in when he had seen his father’s face as Hawk Moth’s mask fell, or to surround himself with the same magic his father had abused.

“I can’t,” he said softly.

“That is okay, Adrien,” Nooroo said softly, the small purple kwami landing on his shoulder. 

Adrien closed his eyes, and he felt a small paw on his cheek. He looked over to see Nooroo looking at him with a gentle gaze, expression full of nothing but reassurance.

“You are already doing something that is very difficult for you,” Nooroo said softly. “I know that you don’t like being here during the celebrations. You do wish to be out of the city, just like you tell your friends. But instead you are here, meeting Ladybug at the tower.”

He choked as tears stinged his eyes.

“You are here, even if she doesn’t know it,” Nooroo said. “You have not abandoned her– don’t let yourself think otherwise.”

“I miss her,” he croaked. “I miss her so much... she was my best friend.”

Plagg and Nooroo shared a glance, and the Black Cat drifted over and landed on his other shoulder. Plagg offered Adrien his last bite of cheese, but he merely turned his head away. Plagg shrugged, swallowing it, before curling up against Adrien’s neck. He let out soft reassuring purrs, glad to see the tension easing away from his Kitten.

“Don’t worry, kid,” he said as he purred. “She still is.”

“I– I left her–”

Plagg whacked him with his tail. “Kitten, the bond between Ladybug and Black Cat can’t be broken that easily. Trust me, everything will be okay, just keep doing what you’re doing.”

“Thank you Plagg, Nooroo,” Adrien said, carefully stroking them with his hands. “Thank you.”

* * *

Adrien shivered as he brought his jacket tighter around him, the summer night cool as he leaned against the base of the Eiffel Tower. He knew Ladybug was somewhere above him, on a beam waiting for him, even though he was already here.

He spoke to her as if she could hear him.

“I write him letters,” he whispered, Plagg and Nooroo being the only ones that could catch his words. “Hawk Moth... my father...” He paused for a moment, listening to the sounds of the city as his reply. “He sometimes sends some back... but I can’t read them. I can never bring myself to...” He let out a bitter laugh. “Sounds pretty familiar, huh? Guess I’m a coward in that way, it’s easier to hide...”

Adrien trailed off, wondering what she would say.

“I wish you could meet my girlfriend,” Adrien said aloud instead. “Well, I’m sure you already know of her, back with the akuma attacks... but kwamis, I love her so much, Ladybug. Marinette can light up the whole room with one smile, she supports me when I feel like I can do nothing but collapse... she’s my entire world.”

He fell silent again.

“One day,” he promised, looking up at the beams of the tower above. “One day I will come to the tower transformed... and I’ll tell you everything. No more secrets, no more hiding...” Tears fell as he smiled softly. “One day, M’lady– I promise.”


	5. Chapter 5

The Heroes’ Memorial was beautiful in the spring.

The whole place appeared white– tall trees sprouting white blossoms, white flowers lining the walkways, white marble slabs lining them; all inscribed with the names of those who had been akumatized. Small statues of the various heroes that had shown up through the many battles stood on various corners of the small park, all surrounding the central monument of the memorial– a large silver statue of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Adrien had only planned on putting a statue of Ladybug where his house had once stood, but Marinette had insisted that the hero needed to stand with her partner. Though a heaviness settled in his heart at the idea, something looked so right seeing the image of himself standing with his Lady. Together, best friends, partners– how it was meant to be.

He held Marinette’s hand tightly as he looked up at the statues as they wandered through the memorial, before turning and pressing a kiss to her forehead. She giggled, sounding a little nervous as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, looking up at him fondly. “You seem to be in a good mood today, mon chéri.”

Adrien smiled, leaning back and letting the warm sun wash over him. “What can I say? Today just seems like it’s going to be a good day.” He looked down towards her, a playful smile creeping onto his face. “Besides, it’s hard to feel anything else when in company of such a beautiful princess.”

She smiled, rolling her eyes playful, bumping up against him. She made her way towards a marble bench that sat near the statues of the heroes. She sat down, though not facing the silver statues– but instead looking out at the garden that surrounded the memorial. He joined her, tracing the palm of her hand with a finger, though he had long memorized every detail.

“It really is beautiful here,” she said softly. “You made something amazing with this place, a real treasure to this city.”

Adrien wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his lap– causing her to let out a yelp. He buried his face into her long hair, a smirking as he leaned near her ear. “I’m holding the real treasure of this city right now.”

He loved the pink that flushed in her cheeks. “Adrien!”

He let out a long laugh. “What? You know what I say is true.” He leaned towards her again, brushing some hair back. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Adrien,” Marinette said softly. “The only future I see is one with you in it.”

The playful atmosphere was quickly melting away from around them– a seriousness replacing it– but it was not one that was heavy or daunting. Adrien’s eyes locked on hers, knowing that whatever was coming was going to be important. She turned so they could look at each other, his arms still wrapped around her.

“I can’t imagine a future without you, either,” he said quietly. “You gave me something to live for when I felt I had nothing left.”

“We could have more,” Marinette said, leaning forward, and he brought his head to meet hers. Their foreheads pressed together, warm breathes tickling their faces. “I... I want to be with you forever, Adrien. My... my parents say you’re a part of this family, and... I want that. I want a family, Adrien, with you.”

His mouth was dry, his heart swelling with warmth. He had imagined such with Marinette, so many times, but right now it felt more real than ever. His arms tightened around her, eyes not leaving hers. The words she was saying were something he only wanted to hear more of, pulling her closer to him.

“I want that too,” he whispered.

Adrien wanted to kiss her, but he waited, watching as Marinette carefully reached into her purse. His vision blurred as he saw her pull out a small velvet box, and he already knew what was inside as she carefully opened it. His tears only came faster as he saw the silver ring inside, swallowing as he tried to keep them back.

“Adrien?” She asked softly. “Will you marry me?”

He tried to speak, but no words came. They seemed to clog in his throat, more tears falling from his face. He struggled against a sob that was building up within him, and he couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so much joy.

“Yes,” he choked out, nodding. “Y-yes, Mari, yes–”

He didn’t need to say anything else, his fiancée pulling him into a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

“About time you two showed up!” Tom boomed cheerfully as Marinette and Adrien knocked on the door of the bakery. “Get in here– dinner’s already on the table.”

“Sorry we’re late,” Adrien said, scratching the back of his head.

“Nonsense,” Tom said, waving them off. “You’re here now, and that’s all that matters.” He threw an arm around each of them. “I’ve missed you kids.”

Marinette laughed as they were led towards the dining room– where a feast of a meal was laid out, so just a normal meal in the Dupain-Cheng household. Sabine was pouring some drinks, and smiled as she saw them. More warm welcomes were given as they all settled around the table, everyone excited to dig in.

Marinette was the only one who didn’t stuff herself, however, instead taking small, careful bites. Her parents were quick to notice this, eyes flickering towards Adrien, who seemed unconcerned as he snagged a few croissants from the tray, taking a large bite.

“Everything okay, dear?” Sabine asked sweetly.

“Hmm?” Marinette asked. “Oh– I’m doing just fine, well, there’s a lot at work going on. I gotta get everything ready for when I leave–”

“Leave?” Tom cried. “But– But you built that company from the ground up–”

Both Marinette and Adrien paused, before letting out a loud laugh as their parents stared at them. Adrien had a grin on his face, while Marinette took a moment to compose herself, smiling. 

“Don’t worry, Papa, I’m not quitting,” she said with a smile, instantly making them relax. “I’m just going to be taking a few weeks off in a few months, and I want to make sure I’m on top of everything before that time comes.”

“You guys going on vacation?” Sabine asked with a smile.

Marinette grinned. “Nah, I’ll just be lazing about at home for the most part.”

“A break isn’t being lazy,” Tom said, pointing a fork at her. “You are a hard-working lady, and there’s nothing wrong with taking some time to rest.”

Adrien laughed. “I don’t know how much of a rest it will be... I’m expecting a few sleepless nights...”

Both of them giggled, only resulting in a raised brow from Tom and Sabine. This only made the young couple break down into further laughs, before they reached out, holding each other’s hands. Both sat up slightly, turning their attention to the older couple, who could sense the shift in the atmosphere.

“You know,” Adrien said casually. “Marinette and I have been doing some baking lately.”

Tom nodded, eyes darting between them. “You most certainly have come a long way since we first got you in the kitchen,” he smiled. “But all Dupain-Chengs have a gift when it comes to baking. You included, son.”

Adrien laughed, scratching the back of his head.

“I think we might have left something in the oven, actually,” Marinette said with a frown, eyes flickering towards Adrien..

Sabine’s eyes widened. “Oh! Well if you two need to run home–”

Adrien snickered. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing big. Just a little bun in the oven.”

Both he and Marinette smiled out at Tom and Sabine, who blinked as they took this in. Sabine slowly raised a hand to her mouth, looking at Marinette for confirmation– who gave them a nod, a hand laid across her stomach. Tom let out an excited squeal, beaming at the two of them.

“You’re– you two are– I’m going to be a grandpa?” He asked, barely able to keep the excitement out of his voice.

“I’m eight weeks along,” Marinette confirmed with a smile. “You two are the first to know.”

Tom was quick to throw himself out of his chair, swiftly making his way around the table, large arms engulfing his daughter in a hug. A moment later a second arm shot out, pulling Adrien out of his own chair and into the hug as well. Sabine was smiling, pulling out her phone to snap a photo of the embrace as Tom held them tightly. Marinette’s laugh filled the air, and Adrien felt a smile tugging on his face.

“A grandbaby!” He said excitedly. “I’m actually going to be a grandfather– this is so exciting!”

“Congratulations, dear,” Sabine said as she made her way around the table, pulling Marinette out from her father’s suffocating grasp. She put her hands on Marinette’s shoulders, looking at her fondly, and Tom pulled Adrien into both arms, squeezing him tightly. “Oh, you are going to be a wonderful mother. How are you feeling? Is this why you were sick last week?”

“Morning sickness hasn’t been fun,” Marinette said with a laugh. “But it’s been getting better.”

“Your grandmother had a tea that could work wonders,” Sabine said. “I’ll have to see if I can find the recipe.” She pulled Marinette into a hug. “Oh, my little girl is going to be a mother herself.”

“Don’t forget this boy right here,” Tom said, squeezing Adrien’s shoulder. “You’re going to make a fine father, son.”

Adrien’s throat tightened, and he could only nod.

* * *

Marinette was the one carrying their precious treasure,but it was Adrien who found himself unable to sleep.

He laid there in the darkness, staring up at the ceiling. Tiredness pulled at his eyes, but yet when he closed them restlessness would churn within his heart, heart hammering as if he were running instead of being safely tucked away in bed– rest being the farthest thing from him in the moment.

He sighed, turning over to look at Marinette’s sleeping form. He smiled softly, reaching out and pressing a hand against her stomach. She had just barely begun to show the smallest of bumps– but yet it had made this all a reality to him. He had wanted a baby, he had been so excited when he had seen the positive test, but now...

He was starting to realize that he was going to be a father.

“Hey there,” Adrien whispered softly, his voice barely heard in the darkness. He didn’t want to awaken Marinette, or disturb Plagg and Nooroo. “I know that you can’t hear me... but I know you’re there, growing.”

He fell silent for a moment, wondering if it should be strange talking to an unborn baby– but he only felt a warmth as he did so. Adrien let out a soft sigh, pressing closer to Marinette, his head resting near her shoulder as his hand remained where his baby was tucked safely away.

“I... I have no idea what to expect,” Adrien whispered. “Anyone coming into this world deserves the best parents they can have... but I don’t know if I’ll be able to be that for you.”

He closed his eyes.

“I guess I just want to say I’m sorry,” Adrien said, tasting salt as he tried to find the words he wished to say. “Being a father... I have no idea what that means.” He gently traced her stomach with a finger sighing. “I won’t lie, but I’m utterly terrified of what the future might hold.”

He was met with silence.

Adrien’s voice cracked slightly. “I may not know how to do this... but I can promise you that I’m going to try, little one. Your mother and I... we love you so much. I haven’t met you yet, but I love you. We’re going to be there for you...”

Tears stung his eyes.

“I can’t promise I’ll be the perfect parent,” he whispered fiercely. “I promise that I’ll try. I promise that I will be there for you. When you need me, I’ll be there...”

His breath got caught in his throat when he felt Marinette shifted, turning on her side as she wrapped his arms around him. The next thing he knew he was being brought into a hug, his head nestled right below her chin, her voice so quiet as she spoke.

“You’re going to be a wonderful father, Adrien,” she whispered. “Your words alone already show that.” A gentle kiss was pressed against his head. “Never doubt yourself, mon chéri.”

“I want her to be happy,” Adrien whispered back. “I want our baby girl to be happy.”

Marinette chuckled, her fingers running down his back. “We don’t know if they’re a girl yet, silly.”

“She’s a girl,” Adrien said, no doubt in his voice, and Marinette let out a hum.

“A little girl then, huh?” She asked, and despite the darkness of the room he could see her smile. “In that case... what do you think of the name Emma? That’s a name I have always loved...”

_ Emma. _ He considered the name. Smile, sweet, beautiful– it was a name he found himself loving as well as Marinette said it. However... it brought back memories as well, so similar to another named he treasured. He hesitated for a moment, before pulling back to look at Marinette.

“Could... could we name her Emilie?” He asked softly. “Call her Emma for short?”

“Emilie,” Marinette echoed. “Emilie Dupain-Cheng... I think that sounds beautiful, mon chéri...”

He could tell that she was starting to drift off, and he smiled softly. He pulled her into his arms, feeling safe with her close. Never would it be just her again, though, with their little one growing. But as he laid there, the future didn’t seem quite as frightening.

Him, her, and their little Emma...

Adrien and Marinette fell asleep in each other’s arms, a soft smile on Adrien’s face.


	7. Chapter 7

Adrien Dupain-Cheng stood in the same hotel room he rented every summer– a ring on his finger, and a brooch on his chest.

“You know, Kitten,” Plagg said softly, “I’m proud of you.”

Adrien closed his eyes, hesitating. “She’s... she’s not there this year,” he whispered, looking out at the darkened Eiffel Tower, the sound of fireworks echoing through the night. “She wasn’t there last year either...” He looked at the kwamis. “Do... do you think she’s still in Paris?”

Plagg opened his mouth to reply, however it was Nooroo who spoke first. “You are thinking too hard, Adrien,” the Butterfly said as he drifted forward. “Just like you, I am sure Ladybug’s life has changed as well.”

Adrien knew these words were true, but still he hesitated. Life had changed for him, he had a beautiful son and daughter at home, and another child on the way. He had his wife, the light of his life. He had built himself a life full of happiness that had once thought he would not be able to have... but without Ladybug, there was still a hole in his heart. Someone who had once been so close gone, just like the rest of his family.

“Do you... do you think Ladybug doesn’t want to see me again?” Adrien asked in a small voice, causing both Plagg and Nooroo to freeze up.

“Don’t you dare!” Plagg cried, zipping off of his shoulder and in front of his face. “You can’t back out– you promised! You promised us that you would go tonight!”

Nooroo placed a paw on Plagg’s shoulder, looking at Adrien. “Ladybug spent years waiting for you,” he said firmly, purple eyes locked on him. “And I promise you, even if you don’t see her out there right now– she has never stopped waiting.”

Plagg grabbed his hand with his paws. “You can do this, kid. I promise you that everything is going to be okay.”

Adrien took in a deep breath, closing his eyes.

“Plagg, Nooroo,” he said softly. “Unify.”

The two kwamis turned into a burst of energy as the words left his lips, green and purple light dancing about him as they were drawn into their Miraculouses. The magic danced about him, warm and familiar, the reassuring feeling of the transformation washing over him.

Black suit, belt tail, cat ears– it was all how he had remembered. He turned about as the bright light faded, looking over himself. His baton and a cane were crossed across his back, the cuffs on his ankles and wrists a light lavender, shaped like butterflies, the seams the same shade of purple.

He turned towards the window, looking down at his clawed hands as he carefully pulled it open, a warm breeze brushing by him.

For the first time in six years, Chat Noir took to the roofs.

* * *

The view from the Eiffel Tower was breathtaking.

Chat Noir sat perfectly still up on the beam he had seen Ladybug pace on so many times in the years before. Up above the viewing platform, out of earshot for the crowds calling out below. The tower was dark around him, allowing him an amazing view of the fireworks that lit up the sky– all in celebration of his father’s defeat.

He had gotten choked up when the crowds at first saw him– questioning whispers turning into excited calls, before the grateful cheers had been shouted out to him. Paris did not seem to care that he had been gone, but was only reveling in that fact that he was here. He did not know what to make of it, but was deeply touched regardless, even if he lingered up here, away from them.

His heart picked up the pace when he heard the zip of a yoyo, an ear flicking back as he listened to the sounds of someone moving through the air. As soft footsteps landed he carefully turned, a raw emotion he could not quite place coursing through him. He stayed low to the ground, green eyes taking in her entire form as she looked out at him.

She had changed over the years– long dark hair falling down her back, smaller spots scattered across her costume like stars. Black highlights adorned the suit, running up her arms like gloves, covering her legs like boots– but despite the differences it was all the same. Her presence, her eyes– it was all  _ her. _

“Chat,” she said, her voice so soft, but it did not hide the tension in it.

A warmth filled his heart as he replied: “Ladybug.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter. Thank you for reading this fic, and thank you for all the nice comments you guys have left. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and future installments to this series. :)
> 
> Thank you to fabulously_frenzied once more, for beta-ing this fic.

Adrien Dupain-Cheng softly climbed the stairs.

His wife was fast asleep on the couch downstairs, having drifted off the moment she had sat down. It was her first day home from the hospital, and with a newborn in her care she had been exhausted as it was. But a young Emma and Jay had been ecstatic for their mother to finally be home, along with their new little brother.

Adrien had done his best to make sure the kids gave their mother their space, and had been sure to get them off to bed as soon as the moment came. Marinette had put little baby Louis to bed herself at the same time– but had promptly fallen asleep as soon as she had sat down.

And now with nothing but quiet in the house, he wanted to be with his newest son.

He carefully pushed the door to the nursery open, steps quiet as he made his way over to the blue bassinet. The little baby was swaddled up tightly, fast asleep. There was barely any hair on his head, and Adrien’s heart thumped as he listened to his son’s soft breathing. He wanted to pick up the small infant and hold him close, but didn’t want to disturb him from his sleep.

He settled for running the back of his fingers down his cheek. “Hello there, Louis,” he whispered softly. “You don’t know how wonderful it is for you to finally be home...”

Adrien smiled, hardly believing how precious this child was. It didn’t seem to matter how many kids he had– but moments like these were nothing short of incredible. This child was  _ his.  _ His baby to love, to raise, to care for– a member of his family he had only known for such a short moment of time– but he could not imagine him not being here.

He wondered if Ladybug’s baby had yet to be born, last time he had been able to see her she had looked ready to pop. He smiled fondly, and despite the months that had past he could barely believe that she was back in his life. There were few moments they could meet, both having families to juggle, but when they could they would rush to the rooftops– and he felt like a child once more.

He wanted his children to meet her, he wanted Marinette to meet her as well– he wanted the ones he loved to know his best friend. But for now, he was content with what they had– as it was much more than what they held for so many years. And right now was not a time to worry about what might be– for his full attention was on the sleeping baby in front of him.

“Plagg? Nooroo?” Adrien called softly. “Are you there?”

He could feel the presence from the kwamis as they drifted out from wherever they had been hiding, their Miraculouses warm as they came close. Soon the Black Cat and the Butterfly had each landed on his shoulders, looking down at the baby in front of them.

“I don’t think you’ve been able to meet him properly yet, right?” Adrien asked softly. “But here’s Louis– isn’t he beautiful?”

“He’s a good kitten,” Plagg said as he floated forward, being the first one to get closer to the baby. “Just like you, kid.”

“Hello there,” Nooroo said, drifting down to join him. “It’s nice to meet you, Louis– welcome to our home.”

The baby slept on, even with the two kwamis mere inches from him. They pressed closer to the young human– before darting back as his small mouth opened, letting out a yawn. Plagg scrambled back to Adrien’s shoulder, while Nooroo let out a small giggle. Adrien just merely smiled, fingers brushing against his son.

“You don’t know how happy I am for you, kid,” Plagg said as Nooroo drifted to his side, both of them hovering near Adrien’s head. “This is what I always hoped you’d have.”

Adrien gave him a questioning look, and Plagg pointed about the room vaguely.

“A proper home, a loving family,” Plagg continued. “A... a happy life.” He smiled at his holder. “You don’t know how much you deserve this.”

Adrien smiled. “All that matters to me is making sure my kids can grow up with that.”

Nooroo nuzzled Adrien’s cheek. “I can sense the emotions here in this home– and I can promise you your children are happy.” He looked at Adrien with a smile. “And you are very loved.”

“I don’t know what I would do without you two,” Adrien whispered. One hand scratched Plagg behind the ear, the other stroked Nooroo’s head. “Thank you, thank you for everything.”

“Of course, Adrien,” Nooroo said happily.

“I love you too, kid,” Plagg said with a purr.

“...Adrien...?”

Despite how familiar the voice was, Adrien couldn’t help but freeze up. He slowly turned, looking at the stunned figure standing in the doorway. Both Nooroo and Plagg froze up, looking as if they were about to bolt, but neither moved as Marinette stared out at them, blinking tiredly.

Blue eyes darted from the kwamis to Adrien, confusion and surprise written across her face.

“Marinette,” Adrien said, taking a step towards her, but she only stared. He looked back at the kwamis, who seemed to be holding their breath, just staring at the couple. Adrien let out a laugh, full of uncertainty, but he smiled at the one he loved. “It’s okay, Marinette.”

Wide blue eyes just stared at him.

“You’ve met Plagg before,” Adrien said, looking back at the Black Cat. “Back when you were Multimouse... though that was a long time ago.” He hesitated for a moment. “Plagg’s one of my closest companions, and over there is Nooroo. They’re my kwamis.”

“Y-your kwamis?” Marinette whispered, her voice sounding strained, and he felt his heart hammering.

“Yes, my kwamis,” he said softly, knowing that she knew what they were, no matter how long it had been. “They’re my closest friends.”

“M-mon... mon chéri...” she choked out, and he felt a fear wash over him as he saw tears enter her eyes. He took a step towards her as her shoulders hunched, a sob escaping her. 

He opened his mouth to speak, knowing nothing but the need to comfort her– but he could only freeze at the words that slipped from her lips. Soft, quiet, but so full of love and longing, one that made his heart burn.

_ “Mon chaton,” _ Marinette whispered– and with another sob she threw herself forward. Arms wrapped around him, bringing him into a fierce embrace that felt as if she were about to crush him. 

She sobbed into his shirt, before pulling back to look at his face. Her hands grabbed his cheeks, fingers moving across him as if to memorize all she could see. Desperate blue eyes stared into him, so tender and joyful despite the tears that fell.

He felt his breath get caught in his throat, knowing what her words meant.

“M’lady?” He croaked softly, tears of his own gathering in his eyes.

_ “It’s you,” _ she whispered, pulling him in close. “Oh, kwamis... it’s you.”

A small red figure drifted up from her pocket, joining Nooroo and Plagg as they hovered in the air, tears of their own in the kwamis’ eyes.

Then she was leaning up towards him, her lips pressing against his. Adrien closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her. Pulling his wife– his princess, his lady– into a kiss. The tips of her toes barely touched the ground as he held her, the taste of her and salt on his tongue as he cradled her close, knowing that he would never let her go.

His family was whole.


End file.
